iHave a Secret
by Tech-Man
Summary: A drunken Freddie comes over to Sam's apartment. How will Sam react to what Freddie has to say. Part of a trilogy of stories that I am writing. 1/3 Seddie


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any other Registered, Trademarked, or Copyrighted material found within this story.

**iHave a Secret**

By: Tech-Man

* * *

Sam sat in her apartment in Bushwell Plaza. After high school she had moved out of her mother's house and into Carly's place. With a little help from Freddie finding a job that suited her she was able to rent a smaller apartment on her own. It wasn't nearly as nice as the Shay's place or Benson's, but she could call it home. The three of them spent a lot of their free time over there and even Freddie seemed to feel welcome.

Sam had just gotten off work and was sitting on the couch stretched out enjoying a marathon of Girly Cow. She was pulled from her show by a thud on the door. "Sammy," a male voice called through the door. "I know you're in there."

Sam shot straight up and wretched the door open as Freddie fell face forward on to the carpet. When he hit he moaned for a moment before turning over and looking up at her with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Her nose was assaulted by the smell of alcohol. "Freddie you're drunk!! What the hell are you doing here?"

Freddie just smiled up at her his eyes glazing over for a moment. "I wanted to see you," he slurred trying to stand and failing miserably falling into the chair. Sam reached over grabbing Freddie by the arm and pulled him into the chair. "Thanks Sammikins," Freddie continued his head falling backwards on to the headrest.

"Call me Sammy or Sammikins one more time and I will turn you black and blue Benson. I don't care if you're drunk or not," Sam threatened reaching up and pulling his face forward so she could glare at him in the eye.

Freddie looked startled for a moment and then leaned in trying to kiss her. Sam pulled back faster than he could compensate for and fell face forward onto the floor again. Sam laughed despite the situation and pulled Freddie back into the chair. She had only seen him drunk on one other occasion…

**********

The iCarly gang had finally graduated high school and was attending the biggest party of their young lives. It was being held at one of Seattle's finest hotels. The student council was throwing the party so it was parent friendly so to speak. Sam had noticed a few people slipping money into the hands of the waiters who brought around the food and drinks. She suspected that someone might try to spike the punch or something like that. A few hours into the party a plastered Freddie confirmed that suspicion.

"Hey Carly and Sam," Freddie slurred, leaning on the shoulders of his two best friends. "You know I love this punch. Have you guys tried it?"

"Freddie you're drunk," Sam stated grabbing a hold of Freddie before he could fall. "Carly let's get punch boy here home before someone finds him. Shall we?" Carly and Sam managed with a little help from Griffin to get Freddie into Carly's car.

The ride home was fun as Freddie kept complaining that he was hot and tried to take off his clothes. Sam ended up pinning Freddie hands behind his back to keep him from stripping. The next morning Freddie had confessed to taking a cup of punch from some guys at the table and thinking that it was just punch he consumed several cups before he figured out what had happened. He had also made a promise to never drink again, and as far as Sam knew he had kept that promise.

**********

"Sammy," Freddie started pulling her from her memories. "I got something I want to tell you, but you got to promise me that you will be honest and not laugh." Freddie leaned in like he was getting ready to spill the biggest secret of all time. "Do you promise?"

Sam smiled despite the dorks actions. "Sure Freddork, I promise not to laugh."

"And be honest," Freddie added swaying a little from side to side.

"Sure and to be honest," Sam amended.

Freddie looked from side to side then leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

Sam pulled back a look of total shock on her face. "You what," she nearly screamed.

"I love you Sammy. I have for a very long time and I'm tired of living my life without you by my side." Freddie said looking directly into her eyes. "Tell me you feel the same way."

"Come on Freddie, you're drunk you don't know what you're saying. You are not even going to remember this in the morning. Come on let's get you over to the couch and you can sleep this off," Sam reached over like she was going to pull him out of the chair.

Freddie grabbed her arm with more force then she would have thought possible. Sam looked up and his eyes were squeezed shut causing his brow to furrow. "Please Sam, do you feel even remotely towards me like I feel towards you?" Freddie opened his eyes and stared back at her. She was momentarily startled by the clarity in those eyes.

Sam sighed taking a deep steadying breath. "Yes Freddie, you know I do." Before Sam could even blink his lips were on hers.

She froze a moment before joining the kiss. Drunk or not she had wanted to kiss those soft lips for some time. It surprised her when Freddie lightly nipped at her bottom lip she gasped into his mouth and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She was surprised when she didn't find the burning taste of alcohol in his mouth.

Abruptly Sam pulled back using Freddie chest as a springboard to stand up. Looking down she glared into Freddie's eyes. The brown orbs stared back at her with the clarity they normally possessed. "You sir are not drunk; are you," Sam asked taking a step back and placing her hands on her hips while continuing to shoot him with a death glare..

A look of pure terror flashed across Freddie's face before he hung his head in shame. "It was the fact that I didn't have alcohol on my breath wasn't it," Freddie asked leaning back into the chair. "And I thought for sure that I had you with the clothing soaked in rum. Sorry about…"

Sam smiled at Freddie taking a step closer and sitting down on his lap. Freddie stiffened for a moment before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. "You know Sam, I really do love you more than I can possibly describe."

"I know dork. I may care a little bit for you too," Sam said leaning her back against his chest. Freddie's arms tightened around her stomach holding her impossibly close.

"You know I could really get used to hold you like this," Freddie said burying his face into Sam's hair.

"Well dork, I just may give you the chance."

* * *

A/N: Well, I know it is short, but I kind of wanted to give everyone something to read while I work on "iJust Don't Know". Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
